Triple Agent
by Amadman00
Summary: In a game that takes place in a world within a world one agent will find that they have just fallen into a rabbit hole they did not know existed. The path this bunny trail takes them on will change Ingress forever.


The Triple Agent

Chapter 1

4 months ago

I got off the bus in Dallas for a meeting with someone from the Enlightenment High Command. I had never met a level 20 agent and was pretty intimidated from the get go. I had accidentally intercepted a message 3 weeks ago that was meant for an agent named PixieStixLuvr. Seriously what kind of name for an agent is PixieStixLuvr. It sounded serious so I replied back to the agent who sent it and then I fell into a rabbit hole within the rabbit hole.

Agent Pastor316 was the agent I replied to. He told me to stay put and await further transmission. Now althrough out this game I receive media transmissions all of the time. Most of them are pretty ill conceived and just to draw you into the game or an event that may be taking place in a city hundreds of miles away. So I rolled my eyes and continued to walk on. That is when my phone gave an alert sound and I looked down to see I had a message and it said "I though I told you to stay put agent". I am such a dork I actually looked around to see if I was being watched. I shook it off and then continued on. I did not make it half a block when another message came through that said "Quit moving now". After another quick look around the area I decided to stop and see where this went.

Two minutes later I received a message. It had a phone number and said to call the number. I tapped the number in my messages and then pushed dial. The voice that answered was pleasant enough. "Hello this is Pastor316 and I believe I am talking to agent Blackstar" said the voice.

"This is Blackstar, is everything alright" I said suspiciously.

"You have stumbled upon information that wasn't meant for you but none the less agent it is you that fate has chosen" said Pastor316.

"Hold on, chosen for what?" I said quickly.

"Calm down agent, you have been selected to perform a unique job for the Enlightenment. You see we have the need of a double agent in your area, someone to go undercover as a Resistance agent. We have noticed that although you are level 8 it does not seem like you have had much, if any contact with the rest of the enlightment in your area, would you agree that this is true?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I haven't got connected to any other players and my work takes me to various locations so during my off hours in strange towns is when I get most of my game time in" I admitted.

"That is great, we are going to set you up as a Resistance agent under the handle GeoHound, your mission is to entrench yourself with the local Resistance group. They are going to be seeking to get an item moved from Dallas to Lewiston. We want this to happen but they need someone with your mobility and we need to make sure that what they get is what we want them to get" he said sounding like an evil genius.

"What if they do not accept me" I asked.

"It will be easier than you know, you don't know it but most of the members of the higher level Resistance agents in your area attend the same church you do" he informed.

"How do you know all of this" I asked as the eery feeling began to overtake me.

"Trust me, I will be your handler and I am a level 16 agent. You will fit in fine, the profile we are setting you up with is level 6 with portal keys from the places you have visited recently, you also have a guardian portal that the resistance has been watching out in Culdesac which will go onyx in 5 days. It is right next to one that one of the leaders of the Resistance in your area, an agent by the name of Piglicker. Stupid name but he is a level 10, highly connected, and desperate to get his onyx guardian badge."

"So what do I do" I asked beginning to give in.

"One only communicate to me on the Enlightened for now on. I will message you through your Blackstar agent. Two at exactly 3 pm you will log in and play as GeoHound for now on. Three you will go out tonight and walk around 6th street in Clarkston. Piglicker and his group are planning on destroying the Enlightenment farm that is there. You will be there trying to raise up to level 7. They are planning on hitting it at 6 pm so make sure you are in place. Four when you meet up strike up conversation and make sure you direct it back to how you are working on your guardian badge. And then bring up how you are almost at Onyx but you heard that some group of Enlightenment were going out to Culdesac to take it down on Saturday. Finally you will just agree to go out with them and help protect each others portals on Saturday. I will make sure a lame attempt is made to blow up the portals." He said rather smugly.

"And what if I don't feel like it" I shakily questioned.

"Hey agent lets not go there it will not be pretty. On the brightside for doing this your Blackstar account will be given an increase to 20,000 storage capacity with more level 8 xmp, jarvis virus, ada virus, and somethings that haven't even been released yet than you will feel comfortable owning" he again sounded way to smug.

"Okay but how will I get to Dallas" I brought up trying to find a kink in this plan.

"Well, you are an AmeriCorps VISTA Leader. We have arranged for you to be able to go to a training in Dallas, You're welcome" again with the smugness

"Well thanks, I guess" I said still trying to put this all together.

"Now farewell, and you will be met in Dallas by my our lead agent AmeriCorps" he said rather sternly.

The phone went dead before I could even say anything else. I walked to my car and got in and then at exactly 3 pm I logged in to my new GeoHound account and started my life as a double agent. If only I knew that what I know now.

The next week went just as planned. Piglicker's group included agents XtraJuvenile, Trollbreath, Wackjob, StevenJohnDennis, Daffy, and Chaps. They were overjoyed at getting an eighth for their group and for the information I passed on. StevenJohnDennis was the only agent that looked nervous and I would find out later it is because he was a patsy for the local Enlightment. I was accepted as one of them after the Saturday information turned out to be true which really shocked StevenJohnDennis because he seemed way more than to insistent that it was not true and I was making the whole thing up.

It was nice to be accepted by the group for the most part. I spent the next couple of months riding around with them taking down fields together and putting up our own. I was level 11 in know time. The group wasn't bad. Wackjob was nuts and had been known on occasion to verbally assault Enlightenment players that attacked the portal near his favorite bar. XtraJuvenile spent the whole time comparing himself to some Enlightment player who rode around on a bicycle. Daffy was just a tad less nuts than Wackjob and so they were an on again off again friendship. StevenJohnDennis was always blabbing stuff especially if we ran into any Enlightenment agents, he would accidently blurt out what our plans were. Trollbreath was alright but was constantly wanting to talk about women other than his wife and some of the others shared that particular past time. Chaps was a funny guy who when we were alone talked about how sometimes he wishes he would of joined the otherside but was pretty sure they were just as crazy. Piglicker on the other hand was just a normal guy in the outside world, he would talk about his kids and his wife. If not for Piglicker I do not think I would of been able to last. Unfortunately I was starting to feel some guilt about using these guys.

Two months before Dallas an agent from Portland showed up with XtraJuvenile. Her handle was GooeyDuck. She talked with XtraJuvenile, Piglicker, and Daffy for awhile while the rest of us waited inside the Mandarin Pine. When they came in Piglicker looked dissappointed, XtraJuvenile looked pissed, and Daffy was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Everything okay guys," Wackjob said.

"Is everything okay..." Daffy said in an irritated I want to hurt someone tone.

"Hey, everybody just sit down" Piglicker said.

"So, a couple of things, but first order of business is that one of us is a traitor" Piglicker said.

Everyone looked around nervously and confused and then StevenJohnDavis broke the silence. "I knew it, I knew the new guy was a traitor" he said looking at me.

I didn't bother answering I just looked at him like he was the pitiful traitor he was and shook my head.

"Nice try scumbag" Daffy shouted

"Hey, I said keep calm" Piglicker said.

"What is going on here" said StevenJohnDavis

"Look, we know you have been leaking information to Gillman and Archaic", "So, don't say a word just get up and get out, your days of being a Resistance member are over" Piglicker calmly said.

StevenJohnDavis got up slowly to leave as Daffy and Wackjob informed him that when he did make the switch to the Enlightment they would make sure to destroy him and he better have his family switch over as well.

We all had a moment of silence and then Piglicker and GooeyDuck laid out the plan that they needed to get an object from Dallas to Lewiston. Every attempt to use someone that was known had been followed and failed. Therefore they were trying to find away to do it slowly from town to town. I informed them I was going to Dallas soon and would be happy to help. GooeyDuck asked Piglicker what he thought. He agreed that I was unkown enough that no one would suspect me and I was a loyal agent and friend. That last word hurt the most.

And so now I sit here at a a bus station in Dallas waiting for a car to pick me up and take me to a training at which I will meet AmeriCorps. 


End file.
